Behind my eyes
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: my first fanfic no slash please Will Troy be able to see through Sharpay's bossy attitude and behind her eyes? read and reviewi relaly hop eyo ulike it complete
1. chapter 1

Sharpay Evans strutted through the halls. Like every other day not one hair on her head was out of place. She opened her locker and shifted her wardrobe to the side. She pulled her books out of her locker slipped them into her pink bag. She turned around and the first thing her eyes met was Troy Bolton's big blue eyes. She had been crushing on his since kindergarten, but the only thing he cared about was basketball and she loved drama. They had been part of two different worlds until last year when Troy auditioned for the school musical. Chad, Troy's friend walked up beside him. She walked toward them and cut right between them.

"Wow looks like the ice princess is back," Chad said.

"Really where has she been?" Troy asked stupidly.

"She went out of town for summer break."

Sharpay heard them joke even though they probably didn't think she could. Am I that mean, she thought, did they really hope I got hurt over summer?

She looked back around the corner and looked at Troy. His girlfriend, Gabriella, walked up and put his arms around his neck. Sharpay turned on her heal and when she did she ran right into another one of Troy's basketball buddies, Jason.

"Gosh don't you know how to watch where you're going," she snapped.

"Well, maybe if you weren't staring at Troy…."cutting him off she just walked off without letting him finish.. Most other days she would have said something back, but she didn't feel like fighting her parents fought enough for everyone, she thought.

She rushed to her science class before the bell rang. This was the first year that she would not have Ryan in all her classes. She grabbed a window seat and stared out into the sun.

"Sit next to Sharpay," She looked up and saw who was assigned to sit by her. Her heart began to flutter and she knew that if she had been standing she would have fallen because Troy was looking into her eyes and his eyes burnt through to her soul. She looked away afraid he might learn the secret that her and her brother had been hiding.

"Project partners you are to work with the person next to you and conduct a science experiment before next week. I suggest you start working on it today. Talk with your partner and figure out what you want to do for your project." The teacher sat back at her desk.

"So what do you want t o do our experiment on?"

"I don't know how about we meet tonight and talk about it?"

"Sure where do you wan to meet?"

"How about my house," suggested Sharpay?

"Sounds good to me I'll see you there." The bell rang and she got up to walk to her next class.

"Hey Sharpay, Wanna give me your address so I can come by?"

"That might help you find my house wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," and for the first time while talking to Sharpay Troy smiled and it wasn't even forced.

Troy was supposed to be therein fifteen minutes and Sharpay's parents were fighting. Ryan had left a few minutes earlier unable to listen to them fight any longer. She pulled open her window and looked out. I've gotta get out of here she thought, but not out that way. She ran down the stairs her parents were fighting in the den. Her dad swung at her mom and punched her right on the jaw. Sharpay flinched. Her mom crumbled to the ground. She hurried over to her to help her up. When she did her dad pushed her making her collapse on her mom. She got up helped her mom up and walked out the door. Troy pulled up a few minutes later.

"We can't study at my house."

"We can't work at my house either my mom is having a book club meeting."

Before Krista could respond her dad burst through the door with a beer can in one hand and his wife holding on to his elbow.

"Don't go," her mom screamed Sharpay just stood in shock. Her dad slung her mom off his elbow and she fell off the steps and hit her head.

"Mom!" Sharpay screamed. She rushed to help her up and once again her dad pushed her down on top of her mother. She just lay there forgetting that Troy was even there. Her dad jumped into his car and searched for his keys when he couldn't find them he ran down the road.

Sharpay got up and helped up her mom too. Troy walked up. Her mom was bruised extremely badly. This fight was worse than the others.

"Do you want me to take her to the hospital?"

"Sure," she felt a lump rise in her throat. Troy helped Mrs. Evans into his car and Sharpay sat on the steps and laid her head in her hands and sobbed silently. Troy came over he put his arm around her. She wanted to cry but the feeling of his touch made her want to smile. She sat up and looked at him. He pulled his arm off her shoulder. He took her and led her to the car.

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. Troy escorted Mrs. Evans to the emergency room. Sharpay sat alone in the car crying. Troy came back he sat he sat beside her and saw the deep sadness in her eyes; he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He wrapped her in a hug and tried to comfort her. He leaned toward her and laid his head on hers she turned her head to look at him when she did their lips met but instead of quickly pulling away Troy kissed her deeper. Sharpay was the first to break away. Oh my gosh she thought Troy kissed me I must be dreaming. She pinched her self and she felt it, I'm not dreaming.

They got Mrs. Evans into the car; she was asleep in the back seat before they left the parking lot.

"Please don't tell anyone about today." She said.

"If your talking about the kiss then, don't worry about it."

"I was talking about something else."

"Oh about your parents, don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks." She smiled and directed her attention out the window.

The next day after Sharpay had given her mom her medicine, and gotten dressed and fixed her hair perfectly. She heard the door bell ring. She opened the door and Troy was standing there.

"Want a ride to school?" he questioned.

"I better not what if someone sees us?"

"I could drop you off a block from school."

"Okay, let me grab my backpack." She grabbed her purse and backpack He held the door open and she slid into the passenger side seat.


	2. chapter 2

"Sit next to Sharpay," She looked up and saw who was assigned to sit by her. Her heart began to flutter and she knew that if she had been standing she would have fallen because Troy was looking into her eyes and his eyes burnt through to her soul. She looked away afraid he might learn the secret that her and her brother had been hiding.

"Project partners you are to work with the person next to you and conduct a science experiment before next week. I suggest you start working on it today. Talk with your partner and figure out what you want to do for your project." The teacher sat back at her desk.

"So what do you want t o do our experiment on?"

"I don't know how about we meet tonight and talk about it?"

"Sure where do you wan to meet?"

"How about my house," suggested Sharpay?

"Sounds good to me I'll see you there." The bell rang and she got up to walk to her next class.

"Hey Sharpay, Wanna give me your address so I can come by?"

"That might help you find my house wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," and for the first time while talking to Sharpay Troy smiled and it wasn't even forced.

Troy was supposed to be therein fifteen minutes and Sharpay's parents were fighting. Ryan had left a few minutes earlier unable to listen to them fight any longer. She pulled open her window and looked out. I've gotta get out of here she thought, but not out that way. She ran down the stairs her parents were fighting in the den. Her dad swung at her mom and punched her right on the jaw. Sharpay flinched. Her mom crumbled to the ground. She hurried over to her to help her up. When she did her dad pushed her making her collapse on her mom. She got up helped her mom up and walked out the door. Troy pulled up a few minutes later.

"We can't study at my house."

"We can't work at my house either my mom is having a book club meeting."

Before Krista could respond her dad burst through the door with a beer can in one hand and his wife holding on to his elbow.

"Don't go," her mom screamed Sharpay just stood in shock. Her dad slung her mom off his elbow and she fell off the steps and hit her head.

"Mom!" Sharpay screamed. She rushed to help her up and once again her dad pushed her down on top of her mother. She just lay there forgetting that Troy was even there. Her dad jumped into his car and searched for his keys when he couldn't find them he ran down the road.

Sharpay got up and helped up her mom too. Troy walked up. Her mom was bruised extremely badly. This fight was worse than the others.

"Do you want me to take her to the hospital?"

"Sure," she felt a lump rise in her throat. Troy helped Mrs. Evans into his car and Sharpay sat on the steps and laid her head in her hands and sobbed silently. Troy came over he put his arm around her. She wanted to cry but the feeling of his touch made her want to smile. She sat up and looked at him. He pulled his arm off her shoulder. He took her and led her to the car.

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. Troy escorted Mrs. Evans to the emergency room. Sharpay sat alone in the car crying. Troy came back he sat he sat beside her and saw the deep sadness in her eyes; he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He wrapped her in a hug and tried to comfort her. He leaned toward her and laid his head on hers she turned her head to look at him when she did their lips met but instead of quickly pulling away Troy kissed her deeper. Sharpay was the first to break away. Oh my gosh she thought Troy kissed me I must be dreaming. She pinched her self and she felt it, I'm not dreaming.

They got Mrs. Evans into the car; she was asleep in the back seat before they left the parking lot.

"Please don't tell anyone about today." She said.

"If your talking about the kiss then, don't worry about it."

"I was talking about something else."

"Oh about your parents, don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks." She smiled and directed her attention out the window.


	3. chapter 3

The next day after Sharpay had given her mom her medicine, and gotten dressed and fixed her hair perfectly. She heard the door bell ring. She opened the door and Troy was standing there.

"Want a ride to school?" he questioned.

"I better not what if someone sees us?"

"I could drop you off a block from school."

"Okay, let me grab my backpack." She grabbed her purse and backpack He held the door open and she slid into the passenger side seat.


	4. chapter 4

Sharpay walked to her science class, unlike yesterday Troy was already there.

"I heard you broke up with Gabriella."

"You did the talk must be moving fast today."

"No, I heard her tell Taylor."

"Really? Well I need to talk to you after class. Meet me beside the trophy case."

"Okay," she said confused.

After class Sharpay walked to the trophy case and waited for Troy. Troy came and led her to the football field.

"I broke up with Gabriella for someone else." Troy told her when they were both sitting on the bleachers.

"Who?" her heart began to accelerate.

"I broke up with Gabriella for you."

"Why?"

"When I saw you yesterday and I felt sorry for you….."

"So you don't like me you just feel sorry for me!" she said cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"No I always liked you, but you were always so mean so I didn't wan to date you."

"Really, you're not lying."

"Of course not."

"Okay, how about we hang out tonight"

"That sounds good to me." They held hands and went into the building.

"Oh my gosh! You broke up with Gabbi for her!" Taylor screamed, "She doesn't even deserve to look at you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be talking, you don't know her." Troy snapped quickly.

"How do you know her?"

"Because I know what is going on in her life."

"What is she going through then?"

"I don't have to tell you that. That is between me and her." Hen he led Sharpay to her class.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay looked at the glowing numbers on the clock he was thirty minutes late. What f he decided not to go because of what Taylor said .What if the whole thing was just an act to make her feel worse about the way she acted. What if he just felt sorry for her and didn't really like her. A million thoughts buzzed through her head. At nine o' clock she finally gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning she didn't fix herself up the way she usually did.


	6. Chapter 6

Sharpay saw Troy waiting for her at the end of school.

"Are we leaving right now?"

"Well if we do I won't be able to fall asleep again."

"Okay let's go." She laughed. They went out to eat and ice skating. They were walking to the movies when Troy pulled her toward him and kissed her. They pulled apart.

"I love you." When Sharpay heard those words she felt as if someone had punched her repeatedly in the stomach.

"You okay you look pale."

"I'm fine. Actually I'm not. Can you take me home?"

"Okay let's go get the car." They walked in silence, but on the inside Sharpay couldn't hear anything but the words he had said. I love you, he said he loved me. My dad said that to mom now look how they turned out. What if he treats me like that, she thought.

When they got into the car they drove home in silence also. He let her out of the car in front of her house. "Bye see you tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss her but she just turned her head. "What is wrong with you? Don't say nothing because I know something is wrong."

"You said you loved me. My dad said that to Mom, Ryan and me and look what happened to us were alone now. We only have each other."

"Don't you know me better than that?" he hesitated, "I mean you've been crushing on me since kindergarten."

"What?" she asked shyly.

"You didn't think I noticed you staring at me all the time. Did you?"

"Actually, No" they both laughed. "You're right I should have known better."

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." She turned to go toward the house.

"Oh my gosh I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

"Fine you can have your good bye kiss." He kissed her first lightly then deeper. They were in their own world.


End file.
